


For Her

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Playchoices - Freeform, choices rod, colt kaneko - Freeform, ride or die: a bad boy romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	For Her

He left it all behind. As usual. Nothing new. He’s used to it, it shouldn’t be a problem, should it?

Only this time it’s different.

He didn’t leave anything on his own terms. He lost everything. He lost his father. He lost the garage. He lost that little spark of hope he felt for the last few days.

He wants a revenge. He wants to think how to make those people who dared to take everything he loved from him pay.

He wants to think about his father, what he would do. He wants to but he can’t.

His mind shifts to Ellie every single time.

Ellie. Ellie. Ellie.

He just met her and she’s already turned his life upside down. She was so sweet, so innocent. And yet so badass.

He chuckles at the thought of her fighting in the casino. Who would have thought what this little girl is capable of….

And the way she made him feel…. Like he belonged somewhere.

He touches his lips where hers were just a few days ago. Or maybe ages ago, he can’t tell.

And all these memories make him even more sad. He left it all behind and he left her too.

He can’t leave her. He can’t lose her too. He’s already lost too much.

He looks into the calendar and notices it’s her prom day today. He hates dances, he hates school, he hates dressing up, but for her? He’ll do it.

Putting on a suit and staring his motorcycle, he hopes it’s not to late to tell her how he really feels. Not too late to fight for the last thing on earth that he cares about.

Even if it means going back to the place where his heart was shattered. Going back to the place where he can get killed anytime. Going back even though it is against his rules. Even if it means all of that, it doesn’t matter.

Cause it was, is and always will be, for her.


End file.
